Special Delivery
]] Special Delivery is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears in all worlds. In these levels, plants are delivered via conveyor-belt, and as such, no sun is given and the plants are pre-selected. Some levels can also include goals for success. In addition to the regular levels, most Piñata Party levels are Special Delivery levels. Some Special Delivery levels have a hidden mechanic in which only a certain number of one plant can be placed. When that limit is reached, no new copies of that plant will appear on the belt unless at least one plant is removed. Levels ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Has one or more additional objectives. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Strategies Special Delivery levels are generally easier than regular levels, as one can set up their defenses more quickly. Without having to spend sun, you can place plants down on the lawn from the conveyor belt. This is an effective way to set an early defense against the zombies in the level. However, the player should keep in note that most Special Delivery levels would also have somewhat high zombie density and usually the zombies come in huge waves. Rare plants spawned in the conveyor belt, like Thyme Warp in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16 should be cherished and only be used in case of a "total emergency". One should not use a Thyme Warp when there's just a few Basic Zombies and Imps onscreen, unless they are very close to the house. In the same way, the player should not waste a Grapeshot just with a single low-health zombie in Jurassic Marsh - Day 3. Also, the player can't pick their own plants, and given plants are randomly delivered, thus can cause too many useless plants that fill up the conveyor belt like Lily Pad in Big Wave Beach. Trivia *Special Delivery levels often have premium plants, including plants bought with gems, which can be used even if the player has not purchased them. Examples include Hypno-shroom in Dark Ages - Night 4, Fire Peashooter in Frostbite Caves - Day 21, Cactus in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 3 and Escape Root in Modern Day - Day 19. **The only other instances where the player can use premium plants without purchasing them are in some Locked and Loaded levels, one Save Our Seeds level, Premium Plants Quest and Piñata Party. *Frostbite Caves has the most Special Delivery levels out of all the worlds, having seven. **Neon Mixtape Tour has the most Special Delivery levels in the Chinese version, having eight. *Although Power Tiles are not plants, they are still given by the conveyor-belt. It only happens in Far Future. *Before the 1.7 update, there was only one Special Delivery level, which was behind the first gate in Ancient Egypt. **The final level in each world is a conveyor-belt level with all of the zombies from the world, which were very similar to Special Delivery levels, however they are not technically included in the Brain Buster. **An exception to this is Modern Day - Days 32, 33 and 34. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, the conveyor-belt is at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. *Modern Day - Day 25 is the only Special Delivery level to have only one plant being delivered to the player. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version)